neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle system/mk2
The battle system in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is turn-based by unit, where each character's turn comes based on their speed. Characters roam around the established battlefield within their movement range. Players can choose for the characters to either attack, guard, or use skills. Depending on what option is chosen, the range of an attack or skill's effect will depend on the skill or the equipment the character has. Characters also spend AP to attack enemies or use an item. When executing Skills, they expend both AP and SP. Area of Effect The Area of Effect (AoE) element is present in the game. Combo attacks have an area measured in square grids. Certain Skills have a longer area range or have an AoE effect measured in a circle with the targeted enemy as the center point. Any character or enemy present within the AoE may be subjected to the attack. This also pertains to certain Skills. Battle Commands During a character's turn, the player can command the character to do various types of moves. Commands and Skills There are two types of attacks that can be performed in battle. Some Commands and Skills can be acquired by leveling a character up, seeing certain events, or partnering up a character with a certain character. Combos Combos are consecutive attacks that expend AP. The 1st Command will always be fixed, which is dependent on the character's weapon. The 2nd to 4th Commands can be customized by the player according to his/her preferences. If a Command is left blank, the character will automatically end the combo after the last one utilized. If there are no Commands set for a character, the character will only perform their initial attack. Combos can be created by setting up Commands for 3 types of attacks: EX Finish If the layer executes a combo in a certain sequence and spend more than a certain amount of AP, an EX Finish will automatically activate at the end of the combo. If the player keeps using the Commands marked with the EX icon, the character will be led to the execution of a powerful EX Finish. Skills Skills are unique commands a character has that expend both AP and SP. They can either be debuffs, stat enhancements, attacks with an effect radius (AoE), or a very powerful move. Once the executed Skill is performed, the character's turn automatically ends, regardless of the amount of AP and SP the character has left. Elements There are four elements present in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The affinity for an element affects the damage output of an elemental attack and elemental resistance a character/enemy has against elemental attacks. The higher percentage of affinity a character/enemy has for an element, the higher the damage output and resistance a character/enemy have for that particular element. Guardbreak Guard Break allows the player to deal more damage to an enemy if its guard guage (GP) is depleted. Aside from HP, dealing damage to enemies will also decrease their GP. If the GP is completely depleted, the enemy will enter into a Guardbreak status, increasing the damage output and leaving the enemy vulnerable to all attacks. The guard gauge recovers gradually when the enemy takes action, and Guardbreak will be removed once the gauge refills. Hard Drive Divinity :Main article: Hard Drive Divinity A CPU can transform to HDD form once the character has 100 SP. The transformed CPU will consume 15 SP per turn in order to maintain HDD form. If there's insufficient SP, the character will revert back to human form. If the CPU is hit with the Virus status ailment, the character will revert back to human form. Movement Area movement The movable area of a character in a single turn is measured in a circle with the character acting as the center point. Mobility is determined by the character's MOV stat and may move a certain distance within the radius in a single turn. Even if the character had only moved a certain distance, the area may shrink if the player takes action that uses AP. Escape If a character is near the boundary of the playable area, the player has an option to escape the battle. The chance of escape is determined by the character's AGI and LUK stat. Scripted encounters, including boss battles, are inescapable. Partners The player may assign a partner to a character. By pairing certain characters with the right Lily Rank for each, the player may gain access to joint attacks and support effects during battle. When a new character joins the player's party, that character will automatically take any open Partner spot. The Front position is prioritized over Back openings. Passive Abilities There are two types of passive abilities that are present in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Abilities Each character has a set of passive abilities that they gain as they level up. They are always active during a battle. Support Effects In addition to Abilities, each character has two support effects. When a character is partnered with another, their support effects take effect for each other in battle. Stats The player can increase/decrease a character's stats by either leveling up and changing the character's certain equipment. The descriptions are directly taken from the manual. Status Ailments There are five status effects in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2: Poison, Paralysis, Skillseal, Virus, and Heal. Each ailment can last up to eight turns. The probability of it fading away increases with each passing turn. If the player end a battle with any of these ailments, they will automatically disappear. Turn Order Turn order is determined by the character's Agility (AGI) skill. Sometimes, a character/enemy might have multiple consecutive turns and/or might be the character's turn again should the player end the current turn, displayed by the action order interface (displayed on the upper right of a battle screen with a character's or enemy's icon). The amount of consecutive turn will decrease if the character/enemy expends AP. Category:Mechanics Category:Battle System Category:Gameplay Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Mechanics